


The Monster Under Your Bed

by escape2020



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alien Biology, Alternate Universe - 1990s, Breeding, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Knotting, Kylo Ren is a sea monster, Mating, Mating Bites, Monsterfucking, Praise Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sea Monsters, Size Kink, Sleep Paralysis, Spooky, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, haunted house vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28003710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escape2020/pseuds/escape2020
Summary: You move to the coast of northern Maine to help care for your Great Aunt Bertha one summer after she's had hip surgery. Her house is huge and run-down and kind of creepy. You're looking forward to a quiet, peaceful summer, but Kylo, some sort of creature from the sea, wants you to know that you're not really alone there, and he's got plans for you.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader
Comments: 15
Kudos: 134





	1. Parlor tricks

Every year since starting college, you had spent the summers at home working at the family diner. It wasn’t very exciting, but it earned you enough cash to buy your books for the next semester. It was nice to catch up with old friends too. But this summer would be different. Your parents had asked you to move in with your Great Aunt Bertha for a few months. She’d broken her hip and couldn’t safely be alone post-op. You wouldn’t have to pay rent, or buy your own groceries, so it was well worth it, even if she lived out in the middle of nowhere. 

On the first of June, a taxi dropped you and your luggage at the end of a long driveway. Aunt Bertha’s house, if it could even be called a house, the thing was massive, was an old estate set atop a seaside cliff in northern Maine. You’d visited once or twice as a kid, but it looked so different from your memories. Victorian homes usually required a lot of maintenance - frequent hand painting to touch up the siding, careful attention to electrical repairs, and lots of deep cleaning. It seemed old Aunt Bertha had let most of that lapse in the decade since your last visit. The paint on the exterior was faded and flaking off. The shrubbery, which used to be pretty and quaint, was now monstrously overgrown and encroaching on the front entryway. Summer storms so close to the sea seemed to have ripped away some of the slate shingles too. Hopefully there weren’t any leaks into your bedroom.

You lugged your suitcases inside and called out for Aunt Bertha.

“Hello? Anyone home?” 

The house was dim and dusty inside. Your first order of business was probably a good dusting and mopping, unfortunately. What had at first seemed like a seaside vacation was starting to look more like a full-time caretaker job. 

The floorboards creaked underfoot as you poked your head into each room looking for your aunt. Finally, you found her, fast asleep in a recliner, knitting needles and yarn resting in her lap. Scanning the room, you spotted a pill bottle sitting on the table in front of her. You walked over, expecting some sort of heavy-duty narcotics - she’d just had major surgery after all. But it just turned out to be “medical” gummies, retrieved from the local dispensary. You rolled your eyes. She was just stoned and fell asleep. Maybe the two of you would get along quite well this summer.

Gently, you shook her shoulder to wake her.

“Auntie, wake up,” you whispered. 

She grumbled as she pried one eye open. 

“Honey!” She startled fully awake once she recognized your familiar face. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes then gripped the recliner’s arms in an attempt to get up and properly greet you.

“No, no, don’t trouble yourself, you need your rest.” She wasn’t having any of that though.

“Grab my crutches honey, I’m not dead yet. Let me show you around the house.”

The house was very dusty, but fortunately, it looked like most of the rooms went entirely unused, so it was relatively tidy. 

“This will be your room, dear,” she said, gesturing to a room all the way at the end of a long hallway. It was located on the back side of the house, so you had a great view of the ocean and the long dropoff of the cliff below. You looked out to see angry waves crashing against jagged rocks. Your friends had been jealous when you told them you’d be spending the summer at the beach, but the truth was that nobody really swam here. The shoreline was all boulders and choppy waves. The water was dark and cold too, not exactly a resort.

Looking around the room, you saw that it was sparsely decorated. A queen-sized four-poster bed was pushed up against one wall, a big oak bureau with an oval mirror above it took up most of the left wall. The wall opposite had a plush chaise and a floor lamp. It looked perfect for a cozy night of reading. The last wall had a stone fireplace set into it, but it looked damp and dirty. Probably not worth the effort of trying to get a fire going in it. Thankfully, there didn’t seem to be any water damage in the ceiling.

“I’ll leave you to get settled in,” Aunt Bertha said, then hobbled down the long hall, leaving you alone. You thought about stowing your suitcase under the bed, but on second thought, there was probably a carpet of dust three inches thick down there. It would just have to be shoved in the corner of the room for now.

**********

The days began to fly by. It turned out that old Aunt Bertha was still a firecracker. Every Tuesday she invited over her old biddies for a late night of poker. They would bet with tea cookies instead of cash, which was adorable. She also let you pick up “a little something for yourself” at the dispensary every week when you picked up her prescription. You were getting a lot of reading done too, which was something you didn’t usually have time for when you worked long hours at the diner. Last night, you’d started reading Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea.

The chaise was a nice place to read, but frequent storms with high winds often knocked out the power at night. Unwilling to find the fuse box in the basement until morning, you often climbed into bed with a small battery powered book light instead. 

Tonight was one of those nights. You huffed a sigh of annoyance when the lamp flickered out and felt your way over to the bed, hands reaching blindly into the black space. Once you were settled under the covers, you turned on your book light and went back to reading. Maybe you were being dramatic - it wasn’t _that_ much of an inconvenience to move from the chaise to the bed.

But just as that thought passed through your head, the book light dimmed until it went completely out. You banged it against the hardcover of the book, willing the tiny battery to come back to life. It was no use though, you’d have to settle for candles tonight. Luckily, the bedside table was well-stocked with pillar candles and matchbooks. You lit two of them and angled your book to catch their light. 

It wasn’t as good as the battery powered light, since the candles cast a flickering, uneven light, but you could see well enough to stay up reading for a while longer. A few minutes later, out of the corner of your eye, a shadow seemed to pass across the dancing lights reflected in the bureau’s mirror. You looked up from the book, searching for what had caused the disturbance in the light. You couldn’t see much in the low lighting, and chalked it up to the flickering of the flames. Shrugging, you returned to reading.

An hour later, when wax was beginning to drip onto the bedside table, you decided to mark your page and go to sleep. You blew out the candles, allowing the darkness to swallow you. Laying down, you closed your eyes, but couldn’t fall asleep. Despite being tired, you felt on edge. Your body was slightly tensed, as though preparing to jump up and run. There was also the eerie sensation of being watched. It felt like you weren’t alone, even though you _knew_ you were. You did your best to shrug it off and fell into a fitful sleep.

**********

The weeks at Aunt Bertha’s soon settled into a familiar routine. You would run errands during the day, cook meals for the two of you, and occasionally clean. Last week, an electrician had come out to check on the house’s wiring. You told him that almost every storm caused you to lose power, and quite frankly, it was getting annoying at this point. Unfortunately, he didn’t have very much helpful advice, besides to offer that he rewire the entire house for an exorbitant fee. No thanks, you’re not _that_ afraid of the dark. Not $5000-worth of fear anyway.

Mid-July, the air was hot and sticky and oppressive. It still cooled to chilly temperatures during thunderstorms, but this particular night, the rain wouldn’t come to cool you down. Even laying on top of the covers in just a cotton tee shirt was uncomfortable. Despite the window being wide open, the air was so stagnant that the candle lit on your bedside table had a perfectly vertical column of smoke. You ripped the tee shirt off and laid back with a groan, praying for some relief.

You fell asleep like that, damp with sweat and completely nude. At some point in the night, or maybe early morning, you woke shivering. The curtains that framed the window were swaying gently as cool air rushed into the room. It wasn’t raining though, which was odd. The air smelled of sea water, but all you could hear outside was the sound of waves lapping at the shore, not the pattering of rain. 

The candle by your bedside had thankfully not set the house on fire, and still burned a low flame, the pillar now a nub sitting in a cooled puddle of wax. As you leaned over to extinguish it, a gust of wind blew it out first. In the rising veil of smoke, a face appeared, causing you to yelp and jump back against the wall. When you blinked, the face disappeared, leaving only the curling grey tendrils in its wake. But the image was etched in your memory in vivid detail.

It was a man’s face, with a long sloping jaw and loose waves of black hair that fell past his chin. It was decidedly _not_ human though. It had smiled at you, revealing sharp fangs and eyes that shimmered a golden hue. Worst of all were the blue-green fins that framed his face, poking through his hair where a human’s ears would be. 

You wanted to jump up and close the window, but you felt frozen to the spot where you sat. Instead, you hugged your knees to your chest. You could _feel_ him watching you, even though you couldn’t see him. Suddenly, you were hyper aware of your nakedness, and you pulled the comforter up to your chin to conceal your body from his prying eyes. You didn’t move from that position, or close your eyes, until the bedroom was bathed in the bright morning light and all shadows had been banished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: escape_2020_


	2. The creature

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See updated tags and get ready for some monsterfucking!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you @Cheshire_Smile for beta-reading! <3

The next few days were tense. You had to sleep with a night light on, which you hadn’t done in a very long time, and you had to take a break from your late night smokes with Aunt Bertha -- it was making your paranoia worse. These measures weren’t enough though. You’d picked up a few nervous ticks, like looking over your shoulder when you were home alone, and fidgeting with your favorite ring, which you spun easily in endless circles on a damp, clammy finger. Every time you closed your eyes, you saw that  _ thing _ , that  _ creature _ , behind your eyelids. His smile had been the most unsettling; you shuddered to remember the sinister curl of his lips.

And maybe it was just your nerves, but the house didn’t feel right anymore. Every shadow, every unturned corner, held terrifying possibilities. Would you run into  _ him _ again? 

But inevitably, a lamp could disperse the shadows and nothing would appear when you rounded the corner. You would have dismissed the creature entirely as a figment of your imagination if not for the unexplainable things that would happen when the house was quiet and still.

For one, your belongings seemed to move about of their own accord. At first, you thought you were imagining it, but no, you’d certainly left your tea on the counter, right? So why was it on the kitchen table? It could be Aunt Bertha, but she wasn’t very mobile these days.

Yesterday, you’d been reading in the sitting room and set your book down on the coffee table. But when you returned to read it today, it wasn’t there anymore. You’d searched the room thoroughly, lifting the couch cushions and checking under the ottoman, but it didn’t turn up. Then, when you were getting ready for bed, you saw it sitting on the bureau. You froze upon seeing it. You most definitely had  _ not _ put it there. It wasn’t even in the right room. 

A few days later, you were washing your face, trying to clean away the sweat and grime of the day, when you felt the energy in the room shift. Your face was bowed over the sink, eyes shut tight to keep the soapy water out. The air suddenly felt heavy, like gravity had increased and was pressing in from all sides. At the same time, you felt a presence in the room, and you knew you weren’t alone anymore. 

You didn’t move a muscle as you listened and waited for something to happen. When nothing did, you gathered all of your courage and opened your eyes. With your heart in your throat, you straightened up to look in the mirror, fully expecting to see the creature standing behind you. But he wasn’t. You quickly finished getting ready for bed then locked the bedroom door behind you. It probably wouldn’t do anything, but you were grasping at straws trying to come up with something to make you feel safe.

The next week, you were still feeling on edge from all of the strange activity in the house. Constantly being on guard had the muscles in your neck and shoulders tight and knotted. A hot bath was in order to get them relaxed.

As you were running the water, you lit a few candles so that you could turn off the lights without being left in complete darkness. It would help you relax, and you desperately needed that. After adding some bubbles, you flipped off the light switch and settled into the water. 

Instantly, you sighed a breath of relief. The low lighting, the light scent of the bubble bath, and the quiet all put you at peace. You closed your eyes and sank down to your chin. Sitting here, with a few days since the last strange “incident” had you realizing that you’d been worrying for no reason. All of that paranoia, and for what? Nothing had actually happened. So you’d misplaced a few things -- so what? The isolation of Aunt Bertha’s mansion had you slowly losing your mind. It was any wonder that your aunt had made it this long living alone out here.

You ran a warm, soapy washcloth along your arm, gently massaging as you went. When you switched the cloth into your other hand, you paid special attention to the muscles at the nape of your neck, rubbing small, firm circles into the tissue. From there, you worked the cloth down your bicep, over your forearm, and down the tips of your fingers.

“ _ Shit _ ,” you muttered to yourself. In the process of being thorough, you’d pushed your ring right off of your finger, instantly losing it in the expanse of bubbles in front of you. 

You dropped your hand into the water and swept it across the floor of the tub, searching blindly. When it didn’t turn up, you started the search again, this time slower and more methodically. You were trying not to disturb the water too much, knowing that the small waves would skate the ring in any which direction. 

As your search closed in on the drain, you moved as gently as possible, hoping not to lose it down the pipes. Your fingers finally found purchase on something, but it wasn’t your ring. It was smooth and slick - maybe a bar of soap? You furrowed your brow trying to remember if you’d even brought bar soap with you. And in that moment, the thing  _ squirmed _ under your hand.

You let out a shriek and jerked your hand back, but it suddenly shot up from the drain in pursuit and wrapped tightly around your wrist before it could break the surface of the water. The brief struggle had created a clearing in the bubbles and, to your horror, you could see a shiny black tentacle had gripped your wrist and tethered you to your spot in the tub. You tried to yank away, but it just constricted even tighter the more you pulled. Soon, you started to lose this game of tug-of-war. The appendage was pulling you steadily down towards the drain from where it had come. 

Fighting to keep your head above the water, you scrambled to find something that might set you free. Glancing around frantically, you spotted a razor. It would have to do. You grabbed it and slashed at the tentacle. Immediately, its hold loosened and you flew out of the water, stumbling on your way out and slamming your knee onto the ground. It didn’t matter, there was so much adrenaline coursing through your veins that you couldn’t feel any pain. Only primal notions of survival passed through your head.  _ Run. Hide. Defend. _

You ran from the room, cradling your hand against your chest and not even bothering to take your towel. Once a safe distance from the bathroom, you stopped to see if you’d been hurt. Your knee already had the early blossoming of a large bruise. Your wrist was throbbing, and you were afraid to look at it, but finally you peaked with one eye. It was covered in a spiral of deep purple circles and was tender to the touch. Holding back a sob, you put on a robe and went to dress the wound. The creature’s existence could no longer be denied.

**********

Nearly a month had passed since the incident in the bathtub, and, though the welts had faded from your wrist in that time, you still refused to use the bathroom where you’d received them, choosing instead to go to the other end of the house a few times per day. 

But enough time had gone by that you were starting to feel safe once more. For one, you were finally sleeping without the nightlight again. It was easier to trick your mind into thinking that you were truly alone if you pulled the blankets all the way over your head when you went to sleep. It was a child’s logic, that if you couldn’t see  _ it _ , it couldn’t see  _ you _ , like hiding from an illusive monster under your bed. 

Secretly, you were embarrassed by your behavior, but it was the only way you could get any peace. The mind is powerful though, so when you drifted off to sleep tonight, your illusions made sure it was gentle and easy and free from your usual anxieties. 

You were floating in a dreamless state when you slowly began to come to, your rest disturbed by a soft, susurration that floated past your ears. At first, it sounded like the distant crashing of waves on the rocky shore below your bedroom window. But as you began to gain full consciousness, the sound took the form of an airy, hissing whisper.

“Wake up, my darling,” it said, warm breath tickled your ear and your eyes snapped open. After taking a steadying breath, you pulled the comforter down to your chin, arms folded over top to pin it to your body, to see where the voice had come from.

Standing to the side of the bed and leaning over you was the  _ creature _ . Though the angle only allowed you to see him from the waist up, he looked almost like a human man, bathed as he was in the light of the moon. Just like before, you stared in terror as a slim smile spread across his pale face, almost attractive in its features, if not for his eerie yellow eyes and sharp fangs displayed at the corners of his mouth. His blue-green, scaled fins peaked out from his hair, almost concealed this time from the draping of his long black waves.

After staring up at him for a few seconds in shock, it occurred to you that now might be a good time to stop lying helplessly on your back and get the hell out of the bedroom. When you tried to move though, it was like the message was getting intercepted on its way from your brain to your limbs. Panicking, you tried to wiggle your fingers and toes, but, again, nothing happened. It seemed you only had control over the movement of your eyes and the rate of your breathing. When your eyes widened at this realization, the creature’s smile grew bigger, and his eyes glowed, their yellow light emphasized by the dim room.

“Going somewhere?” he cooed. You squeezed your eyes shut tight, but when you opened them he was still there.

“My name is Kylo, what’s yours?” He extended a hand as if to shake yours. It was shiny slick and covered in scales that ranged in color from black to deep purple. When you didn’t move,  _ couldn’t _ move to accept his hand, he smirked and allowed his fingers to drift up to your shoulder then down to the crook of your elbow and come to a rest at your wrist.

“That’s not very polite, I asked your name,” he said, feigning a frown. Your eyes were glued to his fingers, which were rubbing small circles on your wrist, “This healed up nicely, hm? What a shame.”

You wanted to scream and rip your hand away from him, but you were a prisoner in your own body, stuck at the mercy of his whims. 

You let out a breath that had been trapped in your chest when he finally pulled his hand away, your gaze following him as he slowly began to drift to the foot of the bed. He moved with a mysterious grace, almost as if he were floating or gliding along the floor. 

As he made his way down, Kylo peeled the comforter back, then leisurely trailed his fingers lightly over your skin. His touch was barely there, but you could feel static electricity vibrating at every point of contact that he made. 

Despite your inability to move, your body reacted of its own accord. Goosebumps broke out across your skin and the hairs at the back of your neck stood up on end. Your breath rattled unsteadily in your lungs as Kylo’s nails traced the muscles of your calves, taught with anxiety and charged by epinephrine. Your body was demanding that you flee at once, but it had no say in the matter.

He paused at the corner of the bed to massage your leg, his fingers expertly working the tight muscles until they were pliable and tender again. “There’s no need for you to fear me,” he murmured, but his unnaturally bright and wicked eyes said otherwise.

As his body glided back towards the head of the bed, his hand worked its way back up your leg and past your hip, he allowed your shirt to ride up and expose your stomach. It made you feel like an animal with its soft underbelly exposed to a predator -- you were desperate to curl up on yourself, but woefully unable to.

Kylo came to a stop at the head of the bed where he’d started. He sat down on the edge of the mattress and gazed down at your body, now laid before him in only an oversized cotton tee shirt and a pair of old, faded panties. 

“Not expecting visitors tonight?” Kylo chuckled at your expense, eyeing the ratty clothes you’d chosen to sleep in. Your cheeks heated in embarrassment. 

“No matter, we have no need for these rags anymore.”  _ We? _

The muscles in your face flinched when you felt his hand land on your knee and slide up your thigh. Your chest began to heave as you realized what his aim was. Kylo took notice and paused. He leaned forward to hover over your face, then nuzzled into your neck.

“Don’t be nervous, I’m not going to hurt you,” he said, cool lips grazing your skin. With him pressing this close, your nose was filled with the briney scent of the ocean. It was so strong, you could almost taste salt on the back of your tongue. 

He took a deep inhale in the crook of your neck, sighing contentedly on the exhale, “Mmm, just as I suspected, you’re ovulating.” He grinned broadly then brought his mouth to yours, nicking your lower lip in the process. His tongue darted out to clean away the droplet of blood that was quickly forming. You expected him to pull away after that, but he lingered, tongue prodding at your mouth, seeking entry you physically could not deny.

At the same time, something smooth and slick tickled your foot for a moment, then began coiling around your ankle and working its way up to your knee. A strangled squeak escaped your throat when, out of the corner of your eye, you saw a shiny black tentacle climbing silently up your leg, hundreds of suction cups pulling at your skin as they popped off and on, coordinated like the legs of a centipede. It looked identical to the thing that had tried to pull you underwater in the bath. Kylo broke away from his exploration of your mouth to look down at you.

“As you can see, we’ve been well acquainted for some time now. When we last met, we only had mere moments together, and the evidence of that encounter is sadly all but gone,” his thumb stroked your cheek as he spoke in a low, gentle voice, “But don’t worry, we have the whole night to ourselves now, and I’ll be sure to leave you with some more permanent gifts.”

Kylo watched your face reverently as you laid immobile, “Humans tend to get caught up in their meaningless higher pursuits, but not you. I’ve watched the way you prepare your tea everyday, the way you curl up to read silly books; it’s all for quaint little pleasures. You exist close to your animal nature, living to satisfy your base desires of comfort and safety. I knew when I first laid my eyes on you, and all of the many times I did afterwards, that together we would satisfy your most primal urge of all.”

You began to hyperventilate as a second tentacle slithered up your other leg, worked its way under the hem of your panties, then abruptly ripped away, shredding the thin fabric as it went. You gasped, and Kylo took your chin in his fingers, directing your gaze back up at him and cooing reassurances. 

“Hush, my dear, you’re going to like this.” You were anything but reassured though. When two more inky black appendages took hold of your wrists, panicked tears welled up in your eyes. If you could just move, you might have a fighting chance. But your captor made sure you were adequately restrained, fingers now tingling from poor circulation, then he knelt between your now spread knees. His hands slid up your ribs, coming to rest for a moment at your collar bones before tearing your shirt down the middle and finally exposing your body completely to his gaze. You wanted to bring your knees together and cover your chest, but whatever spell was holding you still wouldn’t allow it. In the back of your mind, you couldn’t help but feel that you were somehow allowing this all to happen. Why couldn’t you find the strength and will to break away from this hypnosis? 

Kylo licked his lips hungrily as his eyes raked down your body. You watched the black tentacles pulsating around your limbs, shimmering with flashes of iridescent turquoise that hadn’t been there before. Eyes traveling up the length of the tentacles to where they emerged at his waist, you watched as he revealed his true form in the glow of his own light. His torso was that of a man, but covered in a mosaic of tiny black and indigo scales, giving way to pale human skin at the base of his neck. 

You sucked in a sharp breath when you saw what protruded at the base of his navel. His cock twitched, causing a small bead of precum to drip down to the base, which was oddly swollen. Kylo reached down to glide his fingers through the liquid at the tip of it, closing his eyes momentarily in pleasure. Then he brought his fingers, still glossy, to your mouth and smeared his precum over your lips, pushing in to press down on your tongue. 

You expected to be reviled by the taste, to feel your stomach heave to empty its contents, but he tasted sweet and tangy and delicious. Instantly, your muscles slacked and you began to suckle on his fingers.

“That’s it, good girl, do you want some more?”

“Mphm,” the garbled sound rose from your throat in assent.

Kylo withdrew his fingers from your mouth and you whined in protest. Wasn’t he supposed to be giving you more? Why was he taking his sweet fingers away from you? Your distress made him chuckle.

“Don’t worry my dear, I know that wasn’t enough to satisfy your hungry mouth.” Out of the corner of your eye, another black tentacle, thinner than those restraining your limbs, slithered across your chest, up the side of your neck, and into your mouth. You sucked and were rewarded with a warm gush of the same addictive nectar. Your eyes fluttered shut in content.

“There you are, sweet girl, I know what you need.”

As you sank deeper into a blissed-out state, Kylo’s hands slid up your ribs to cup each of your breasts. Your body quickly becoming compliant, Kylo leaned forward to take one hard nipple in his mouth, taking care to avoid hurting you with his sharp teeth. Just that tiny stimulation had a groan escaping your stuffed mouth and knitting your brows together. Kylo pulled away with a grin.

“I think I can trust you now not to run away, isn’t that right?” You opened your eyes wide in response, hoping he could interpret the pleading ‘ _ yes’ _ in your eyes.

“Alright, I’m going to release my hold on you now, but only because I enjoy a warm, squirming body.”

You expected Kylo to retract the tentacles that were tying you to the bed, but he didn’t. You craned your neck to see what he was doing- wait a second,  _ you craned your neck _ . You checked and, yes, all fingers and toes could move freely again, albeit a bit stiffly. Sighing a breath of relief, you were surprised to find that you didn’t want to run away. In fact, that instinct was all but gone at this point. 

Kylo leaned forward and tilted his hips so that he could rub his cock through the wetness that was pooling between your legs. When his slow upwards thrust slid along your clit, your hips eagerly raised to meet his. After a moment, he moved lower, this time to circle your entrance. When you felt him catch just barely inside, he paused to shift his weight and press forward, gradually increasing the pressure as he parted hot flesh. This seemed to set off distant alarm bells in your head. Reluctantly, you opened your mouth to let the tentacle slip out in case you needed to speak. You knew Kylo would listen to you -- in fact, you could barely remember what all of your trepidation had been for in the first place. 

Propping up on your elbows, you looked down between your legs. What you saw was dizzying, nearly nauseating. Your confidence from moments ago was quickly crashing. Surely  _ that _ couldn’t fit inside you without tearing you down the middle. You imagined a gory, excruciating scene and tried to pull your hips back and out of Kylo’s reach, your breaths coming quick and shallow. 

“Kylo, it- it’s not going to fit.” The fog that had settled over your mind before was rapidly dissipating at the threat of this intrusion. Rational thought came much more easily without the sweet substance pouring down your throat. It still coated the inside of your mouth though, so you remained somewhat under its influence. 

“Now now, didn’t I say I wouldn’t hurt you? Don’t you trust me?” 

“...yes.” You didn’t trust him actually, but his eyes looked darker now than they had at the start of all this. His pupils were dilated and his irises had shifted from a bright honey shade to deep, smoldering gold. He was becoming more monster than man, and you didn’t want to take your chances by upsetting him.

“Good girl, now lie back down.” After a brief hesitation, you lowered your head back to the bed and stared up at the ceiling, body tense in anticipation of pain.

But it didn’t come. Instead, as you felt him pushing in, your body yielded with a satisfying stretch. Kylo filled you like you’d never felt before, lubricating his way in with something slick and tingly that caused warmth to radiate from your core. Until now, you’d never realized how devastatingly empty you’d been all your life. Human men and your own fingers had just been poor, cheap substitutes for the way Kylo’s body fit with yours. You knew now that your whole life had been leading up to this union.

When Kylo’s hips were flush with yours, he began to rock, providing friction against your clit while remaining deeply seated. A deep growl rumbled in his chest; you could feel it reverberate through your bones and it made you shiver. Distantly, fear remained coiled at the base of your spine, ready to spring up and set you to flight if, or when, this creature moved too suddenly or unexpectedly. So far, he had been slow and deliberate, but you would never be able to truly relax while trapped under his all-encompassing form.

Soon, he was pulling out and piling back in at a rapid, punishing pace, forcing pleasure that quieted rational thought. You moaned and writhed against his body, reaching futility for some part of his body to grasp on to, but he would not remove your restraints.

Your eyes were squeezed shut when you felt a small suction on your clit. Another one of Kylo’s tentacles had found its way between your bodies and was pulsating there. 

“ _ Ah! _ Kylo, it’s too much, you need to slow down,” you pleaded, as the heat in your belly continued to build, drawing dangerously close to the point of no return. You didn’t know what would happen when you crested that peak, and the unknowing was most disquieting of all, like the shadows you had darted past in fear all summer. Your imagination ran wild with nightmarish possibilities of what lurked around the corner.

The only sign that he had heard your plea came when a tentacle filled your mouth to cut you off from further complaints. Honey-sweet liquid poured down your throat, tempering, but not entirely rooting out, the concerns that had plagued you mere seconds ago.

Kylo’s humanity was all but gone and all he could focus on was ravaging your body. His fingers were digging into the flesh of your hips, his hair disheveled and half-obscuring his face. Each forceful exhale coinciding with his thrusts came with something muttered under his breath. You couldn’t catch it all, and some of it sounded like a foreign, alien language, but a few words came through.

“ _ Yes...soft...tight....mine...mate…” _

Kylo’s movements started to become erratic, and the undulating suction on your clit increased greatly in intensity. Your eyes rolled back in your head as you felt you peak barreling towards you. Kylo, sensing you were close, laid his body over yours so that he could bring his mouth to the crook of your neck and lav at the tender skin there. Again, your hindbrain tried to send signals of urgent warning, but the tentacle that had fed you the strange, addictive nectar flowed with a renewed vigor, sending you into a rapturous state. 

Your moans were muffled, but every inch of your body was alight with sensation. Finally, it all came crashing down. Your walls clenched and fluttered around Kylo’s cock, sending him over the edge in turn.

He let out a deep, inhuman sound as his hips stuttered into yours, then sank his fangs into the soft skin of your neck. If you had been more lucid, you might have cried out, but you hardly registered what felt like a small pinch and the ghost of a strange sensation of warmth that traveled through the veins in your neck and down the length of your body. What did get your attention, however, was the swelling that formed at the base of Kylo’s cock. Buried deep inside you as he was, it acted as an anchor, allowing him to spill inside of you without letting anything back out.

You gasped at the stretch that bordered on painful. You tried to squirm away, but your movements were highly restricted and only served to milk more cum out of him. Kylo moaned and lapped at the spot he had bitten on your neck. It was a strangely soothing and pacifying sensation, and you went slack again under his body.

Some time later, you weren’t sure how long it had been, Kylo deflated enough to pull out of you. You glanced down to see that his tentacles had released their hold on you as well, leaving you covered in small, purple, circular contusions that formed fractal-like patterns around your limbs. Lifting your head off of the pillow was a surprisingly Herculean feat, so you dropped it back down in hazy exhaustion. As you laid there, Kylo lightly massaged your sore body and smoothed your hair back from your face, almost like he was preening you. 

He peeled himself away and stood at the side of the bed. His eyes traveled over the length of your body, a serene, satisfied expression on his face. Then, without any words exchanged, he lifted you into his arms so you were cradled against his chest. He started moving towards the window with the same seamless, gliding motions as before. Looking down, you could see his many limbs working in tandem to bring you across the room.

“You did well, my darling, very well,” he cooed, nuzzling into your hair, “But now it is time for us to go home. You must prepare the nest.”

He wasn’t making any sense. You were exhausted, in both mind and body. He pushed open the window and used the suction of his tentacles to effortlessly scale down the wall so that he ended up standing at the edge of the ocean’s rocky cliff.

As Kylo looked out over the choppy water, his chest swelled and he bent his neck to kiss the top of your head.

“My mate. Let’s go home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twitter: @escape_2020_
> 
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
